Things Channge
by xxx-Green-Day-xxx
Summary: One night, Onyx was walking home, keeping to herself. She seems to catch Alec's eye. When she enters the castle,she hates them all. But, things change...


Prologue

My feet pounded against the wet cement.

"Boo," a male voice said, appearing in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not an ounce of fear in my voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he mumbled, grabbing me by the neck.

"You're coming with me," he simply stated in a monotone.

I got a better view at him. He was young, 14 or 15, maybe even 17. He was strong though, as if he was made of iron. He had dark hair, it was shaggy and his bangs covered one of his eyes.

"You can rot in hell," I spat, pushing him away. He stumbled, surprised. I smirked, and then began to run away from the alley. But I didn't get far. He grabbed my hood, and pulled me close to him.

"Aren't you clever?" He mumbled, pulling me along.

With nothing better to do, as I had no chance of escaping, I examined his cloth-cloak. Wow, this little boy was a creeper. That's when a spark of inspiration hit me. His cloak flowed on the ground, and my foot was on the ground... I stepped down on his cloak and he fumbled down, yet not releasing his grip of me.

When he got back up, his red eyes held fury.

"I have nothing against killing you on the spot, and if you shut up you might have a few minutes added on to your worthless life," he growled, increasing his grip on me.

"Aww, aren't you harsh. Been there, done that," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Somehow, he did, and his grip increased further, if that was possible. Eventually, we were led up to a grand castle, something gothic and modern.

"Wow, how scary. I'm shivering," I said dryly.

"I don't get it. Why are you not scared?"

"Umm, maybe because you don't scare me?"

"Even if you're going to die?"

"I've had a fun life, fulfilled a lot. Even if I end up dying, people will remember me, with a good picture in mind. Unlike you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough to know you've ended more than enough innocent lives, had a dark past, and I am the first person to react like this."

After I said that, he didn't reply. He just led me inside the castle, into a wide room.

AN- the room is the room they were in during the New Moon movie*

There were 3 men there, all in thrones. Two had smaller thrones, by a few inches, they were on the side. The other had the biggest throne, and he was grinning.

The first man in the smaller throne had blonde hair. He was scowling, as if I reeked of something. The other on the side had sleek black hair and a permanent frown on his face. Yet he looked somewhat nice, but he was just looking beyond. The one in the middle had the big, famous, fake smile. As if he was always giddy. He had hair like the sad one, but it was less sleek and his skin was almost transparent. The rest were white as snow.

"Alec, great! You came back with a snack!" The giddy one said.

I began to laugh. Did they really think they were vampires? Oh- wait. THEY WERE.

Shit.

Chapter one

The scowling one lunged at me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come. But it didn't. Slowly, I opened my eyes. He was suspended in mid air, clearly in pain. I resisted a grin,but a smirk appeared on my face. What, a guy chases me, kidnaps me, and I'm supposed to not enjoy this? He deserved it, and I would do it to Alec to, if I learned how. He deserved to be dead, rotting in the deepest pits of hell.

"You deserved that, bastard. Good thing I don't know how to get you down." I said, still smirking.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME WITHOUT THE UTMOST RESPECT? GET ME DOWN IMMEDIATLY!" he shouted.

I looked around the room, gauging people's reactions. One face of interest, yet his eyes also contained embarrassment, the rest of terror and fury. Slowly, I closed my eyes. He was let down, but took a few steps back. I looked at him. He was obviously embarrassed, dishonored, annoyed, and phased. I looked around the room, once more. All were the same looks as him. Except the leader's face also held intrest.

"I'm Aro." The leader said, holding out his hand and walking forward. When I didn't hold out my hand, he walked closer to me, and inspected me.

He pushed my bangs to the side, and I gripped his arm.

"Don't touch me, I'm not exactly on _good_ terms with _any_ of you." I snarled.

Not even a second after that statement, all my memories played back in my head. All of them. Betrayal, trust, happiness, angst, every feeling, every memory. I was taken back, if I could do that…. Then he saw all my memories.

" You know, by every action each of you make, I'm starting to hate you. More and more."

Obviously, none of them cared.

"Now, you will explain to me, every damn detail, no sparings, about who, what, and where we are. Then you will continue by telling me _why_ I'm here. Then, I will return home, knowing I can both blackmail you, and keep you away from me." I said, taking advantage of the quiet.

"Or, what about we kill you, painfully and slowly, in a way you can see all the action." Alec said, temper running short.

"Or, you can go to hell! I think that sounds awesome!" I replied, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

He _growled._ He actually_ growled._ Like a animal. And I thought he couldn't get any creepier, cold, and _annoying_. Now he _growls._

" Alec, control yourself." Aro warned, shooting him a glance. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes, master," Alex said in a monotone, all emotion lost from his voice.

I almost gagged. Like I said, more creepier, cold, and annoying. But I was still taken back. Aro had a lot of power and respect , so did the other two men. But he got that power from the respect, and like hell I was going to give him respect. None of these _things_ would get an ounce from me. They kidnapped me, annoyed me, tried to _kill_ me, and then some.

" Onyx, you will stay here tonight, and probably forever. I _will_ explain everything, and I am a man of my word. Alec will bring you up to your room. You interest me Onyx, you interest me." He said, mumbling the last statement. He was deep in thought, like he was.

"Like hell I'm staying here. Hasta La Vista." I said, running to the exit.

Of course, Alec, Aro, the two men, and another two men stood blocking it.

"I hope you all _die._ Then, in your afterlife, you will be in hell. And during that, forever you will be punished." I screamed.

"Alec, take her up to her room." He said, voice rising. He wasn't mad, he wasn't annoyed, he was surprised.

"As you wish." He said, pulling my hand led me up a spiral staircase of marble, and then we arrived at a dark cherry wood door.

"Here you are," he said, still in a monotone.

"What the fuc-" He cut me off.

"Don't curse."

"What the fudge! You call him 'master'?"

"You will, too, eventually."

"What does that mean?" I asked, but he left, too quickly for me to see it.

Isn't he pleasant? I was about to open the door, but someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hug.

"Get off me!" I yelled, surprised. First, someone hated me, and I shared that feeling passionately. Then a stranger pulls me into a hug, and that left me surprised and annoyed. As he put me down, I looked at him. He had a large build, and had short yet shaggy light brown hair. He had burning red eyes, that everyone had here. He was frowning, hurt.

" And you think we are mean." He mumbled.

"And you think kidnapping is normal? Leave me alone." I said, annoyed. I opened my door, and slammed it shut. Only then I noticed, he was one of the other two men blocking the door. All the more reason to react that way.I stepped into my room. It was… grand. Huge. Bigger than my old _house_. Well, my old house was a trailer, but it was still huge. All the wood, even on the wall, was fine dark wood with a tint of red. There was royal red to match with it. The bed sheets, pillows, accent wall, and a few other things. The bed was a large King size, and it was a canopy bed. There was also a huge window, and a balcony. Outside, passerby walked among, and the moon lit up like the sun, but it was prettier. I stifled a yawn, and I noticed I was tired. I lay down on the bed, putting my bright purple faux leather purse on the bed stand. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

Alec's POV

Slowly, I walked into her room. No, I didn't care for her. I missed being able to sleep, and the last time I watched this action preformed was when me and Jane were still human. I looked over at her. She was breathing unevenly, and shifting around. She was having a nightmare.

"No, don't . I don't like him, but… NO! NO! NOOOO!" She screamed, her voice rising by each statement.

Quickly, I hid behind her full length mirror. Her eyes turned to the mirror; I thought she had seen my reflection. Thankfully, she was examining the room. She had a horrified expression on her face, and her eyes held terror. She grabbed her purse, and rummaged through it. She took out her phone, and began dialling. _Shit._She began talking.

"Ciao, è questa la polizia? È? Great. I'm è nelle mani di persone che si definiscono vampiri, I'm non sicuro del mio indirizzo, per favour," he began.

AN- meaning at the end of chapter

Quickly, I ran out to her and grabbed her phone.

"What do you think you're doing, Human?"

"Ha! You fell for it! My phone isn't even _on_. I saw you here. You heard me. You were freaking spying on me!"

I was shocked. Nobody ever tricked me, ever.

"Yes, I was. What are you going to do about it?" I asked, regretting it. I knew what she was going to do. She knew how to tame her power. But she didn't.

"Get out, now. Never do I want to see you here again, bastard," she spat.

I was stunned. Everybody treated me with the highest respect, because of my level. But she didn't give a shit. Yet, I saw reason. There was a purpose. I had been spying, invading her right to personal privacy, and had seen something that she wanted to keep quiet. Sure enough, she had reason . Especially because of the fact we both hated each other. I almost came back to say sorry, but she didn't deserve it, even for what I had done.

How _dare_ that _son of a female dog_ _spy_ on me? At night? When I was sleeping? Like I said, he was a creeper. I looked at the digital alarm clock on the bed stand, it was 12:30 pm. It was morning, probably mid-day for most. I took a shower, then changed into a pair of black loose skinny jeans, and a purple tee shirt. Then I did my hair. My wild, black and blue hair was full of knots, and pieces of gravel from when we fell down. I brushed them out, then I stuck a thin, brown headband onto it. My hair was quite short, and full of layers. The longest strands reached my shoulders, and the shortest were an inch from my roots. After I brushed my hair, I shook my head rapidly, to get some sort of volume. I applied chi tea scented lip balm, and lay down on my bed. I rummaged through my purse, looking for my Ipod , A book, and some sort of food. I took out my Ipod and _Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows_. It was an epic book. I turned my Ipod on, then began reading. I mumble-sang some parts of the song while I was reading chapter 17.

"Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know" I began, my voice rising.

"Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are " I concluded, my voice full on singing now.

Just as I concluded , there was a knock on my door. There was one of the people I least wanted to see.


End file.
